


Save the Arctic

by suzymaria85



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzymaria85/pseuds/suzymaria85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabel has gotten a new job as a make-up artist and her first customer is so hot that he could melt the ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Arctic

It was an early chilly morning and Isabel was ready for her first day at her new job at the local photo shoot studio in London. She was excited to know that finally she gets to show her talent and do make-ups for real customers. Her boss, Mr. Jacobs, told her the previous day that there will be only one customer but the photo shoot would take the whole day and she needs to be there for correcting the make-up if needed. 

She went to the make-up room and started to sort out her brushes and powder puffs. She thought to herself, who the customer might be. Her boss never said the name but he did say, that it was something about saving the Arctic, so she figured out that it might be some kind of celebrity. Could it be a man or a woman? Well-known or not so much? She had no clue. Then she heard a front door opening. Her customer had arrived. She took few deep breaths and looked herself from the mirror and nodded to her reflection.

"Isabel? Are you ready? Your customer is here!" Mr. Jacobs announced.

"Yes, everything is ready Mr. Jacobs!" she called back. She checked her make-up brushes once more to see that she had everything that she needed.

"Alright Mr. Hiddleston, right this way!"

Isabel froze. Did her boss just say 'Mr. Hiddleston'? _As in, Tom Hiddleston? Who else could it be? Or did he say Ms. Hiddleston? As in his sister, Emma? Yeah, that's it, it's his sister, Emma Hiddleston. Sure it it. It has to be. Please, let it be Emma..._

The door opened and behind her boss stood the tallest and hottest man on earth. Tom Hiddleston. Isabel couldn't do anything else but stare at him. At his slender body, his wavy hair, his bright smile. He started to walk towards her, she didn't know what to do. He kept on coming closer and closer.  _Be professional... be professional!_  Isabel thought to herself. He held out his arm to shake hers. 

"Hello, I'm Tom. Tom Hiddleston. But please, just call me Tom", he said, smiling.

"Hi! I'm.. uh.. I'm Isabel. I uh.. I'll be doing you today. No! I mean, I'll be doing your make-up today", she stuttered. She shook his hand and tried to get herself together. "Please, sit over there".

Tom chuckled to her reaction and sat down on the make-up chair. Isabel cursed herself from saying such stupid thing. She was professional, she had her customer in front of her, she can't act like a screaming teen-ager.

"Is this your first day?" Tom asked.

"Huh? Yeah, actually, it is. That obvious, huh?" Isabel laughed. She looked at him through the mirror and saw that he was smiling at her. "We really need to get started here."

"Just relax, darling. You're doing great", Tom smiled.

Isabel started to apply light foundation on his skin, so that his slightly tanned skin now looked pale. Then she brushed some white powder to make him look like he had no pigment of what so ever. Finally she finished the make up by applying silvery cream to his whole face to make him look like he was frozen.

"Okay, Mr. Hiddleston, you're ready", Isabel said. She was pleased that she was able to do the make-up.

Tom stood up and looked in her eyes. Isabel felt her heart skip a beat and she felt how her palms were getting sweaty.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Tom?" he asked his voice dangerously low and he took a step forward. Isabel reacted by taking a step back. Then he grabbed her by her arms, pulled her close to him and kissed her. Isabel didn't even know how to breathe anymore. The kiss was long and powerful. He broke the kiss and again, looked at her eyes.

"Will you call me Tom from now on?" he asked. Isabel wasn't able to say a word, she just nodded. Tom kept on looking at her as if he owned her.

"Isabel? Are you done with the make-up? We have to start with the photo shoot!" Mr. Jacobs shouted from the door.

"Yes, I'm done!" she shrieked back, her breathing heavy, looking at him. 

"I need to change my clothes. Can I do it here?" Tom asked.

Isabel gulped. "Yeah.. sure.."

Tom took off his blue jeans and changed them to black ones. They looked like they would be a little bit too big for him, but they still gave a very good credit to his frontal. Then he took off his black t-shirt and changed it to the white one, where was a picture of a globe in a heart shape, a little flag on top of it and across the picture it said "Save The Arctic". He tucked the shirt in his jeans and looked at Isabel. She was literally eating him with her eyes.

"We need to get going now, darling. But I promise you, you will get what you want", Tom whispered.

Isabel got herself together, nodded and they both went to the studio. There was a camera standing in the middle of the area and against the wall, there was a dark grey canvas. Tom went standing in front of the canvas and Mr. Jacobs started to take the pictures. He told to Tom how he should stand and how his facial expressions should be. There was some very good pictures but nothing that would really hit. Isabel applied silver powder every now and then to his face and each time Tom gave her the look which made Isabel shiver.

"Lets try this. Look at the camera the way you would look someone you really want. Like, your life would depend on the person", Mr. Jacobs suggested.

Tom put his hands behind his back, laid his weight on the other leg, frowned and lifted his head a bit. He looked like he was begging someone to save him. Isabel stared at him, her mouth ajar. He looked perfect.

"There it it! This is the one!" Mr. Jacobs laughed.

Tom walked behind the camera to see the picture from the laptop. He smiled.

"I really like that one. This is the picture I want to be released", he said.

<http://s3-eu-west-1.amazonaws.com/ee-elleuk/Tom-Hiddleston-Greenpeace-Save-the-Arctic.jpg>

 

"Alright then. Thank you, Mr. Hiddleston, for coming here. It was such a pleasure for us!" Mr. Jacobs said and shook his hand.

"Thank you for having me. It has been a great day", Tom smiled back.

"Isabel, can you close up the studio when you leave? I have to run some errands", Mr. Jacobs asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure. I'll close up when I leave", she answered.

Tom and Mr. Jacobs shook their hands once more and then they were left alone. Right when the front door closed, Tom walked to the door and locked it. Then he turned to Isabel, looked at her like he was about to eat her. He started to walk towards her, she looking at him all the time. He took her hand and lead her to the make-up room and closed the door behind them.

"We probably should get that make-up off now.." Isabel whispered.

"We don't have time for doing that now. There's something else we're about to do instead", Tom growled.

Isabel knew exactly of what he meant. She wanted him so bad that it hurt. Tom was coming closer to her, looking at her. When he was right in front of her, he brushed her face with his fingers.

"What are we going to do then... Mr. Hiddleston?" Isabel asked, knowing that she said his name the way he didn't want her to.

"Didn't I tell you NOT to call me that?" Tom warned.

"Not to call you what, Mr. Hiddleston?" Isabel teased.

Tom's eyes looked so fierce, like they would be on fire. He grabbed her by her arms, pushed her back against the make-up table and crashed his lips against hers, forcing his tongue in her mouth. Then he started to open his belt and took it off and at the same time he broke the kiss.

"Hold out your arms", he said.

Isabel stretched out her arms and Tom wrapped his black leather belt around her wrists, capturing her.

"This is for not doing what I asked you to do", he grinned.

"And what exactly was that... Mr. Hiddleston?" Isabel asked.

"You just won't let it go, will you?" Tom said. Isabel was looking at him, challenging him.

Tom went don't on the floor on his knees, opened the button and the zipper of her jeans and pulled them down along with her knickers, making her to step out from them. He slid her hands up against her smooth thighs and parted them on the way. Then he circled his hand around her sex, teasing her.  He looked up to see that Isabel had closed her eyes and was breathing heavily now. Tom dipped his index finger inside her and it made her gasp. He pumped her for a while until he put another finger inside her. Then the third. 

Tom kept on pumping her, almost making her cum just from that. He put her left hand under her knee and lifted it to his shoulder. He still kept on pumping her and all of the sudden, she felt his hot breath on her folds. She kept her eyes closed, squeezing them shut. Then she felt how his tongue started to gently circle her clit, tickling the swollen nub. She moved her hips a bit so he could lick her stronger. His fingers were pumping inside her fast, his tongue licking and sucking her erected clit fiercely. She put her tied up hands on his head, grabbing a fistful of hair.

"Oh god yes.. yes... right there.. Oh god Tom.. I'm cuming right now!" Isabel panted and a strong orgasm ran through her, making her squirm and scream his name.

Tom took his fingers out and sucked her juices from it.

He stood up, took off the belt around her wrists and kissed her, making her taste herself on his lips.

"You taste divine, darling", he muttered against her mouth.

He turned her around, pushed her on her back to bend over to the table and put his big, throbbing cock inside her and started thrusting. He leaned down to nibble her neck and ear and at the same time he put his hand between her legs and started to rub her clit. He was panting against her neck and she was panting and moaning against the table.

"Cum with me, love. Cum with me. I'm almost there. Oh god you feel so good and tight", Tom breathed.

"Yeah, I'm almost there too. Just rub me harder. Please, fuck me good!" Isabel panted.

Tom rubbed her cilt fast, rammed inside her and then she started to feel how another strong orgasm started to built inside her and she wouldn't last too long anymore.

"Oh god Tom, yes.. Give it to me baby.. Oh gooooddd!!!!!" Isabel screamed.

Tom felt how her walls started to close against him and it made him cum right in that second. He gave few final thrusts and grunted, spilling his hot seed inside her. He collapsed on top of her, panting, moaning her name. He still was inside her, feeling how her walls still kept on contracting and she felt how his cock was pulsating.

"I think we should take the make-up off now", Tom panted against her neck.

"Yeah.. If I can stand anymore", Isabel said quietly.

Tom chuckled and pulled out from her. He took some tissues from the box that was on the table and quickly cleaned himself. Isabel slowly stood up, her world was spinning a bit. They both got dressed up and Tom sat on the make-up chair, so that Isabel was able to apply the cleansing milk to his face and wiped it off with cotton pads and finished it with refreshing tonic.

When she was done removing the make-up, they walked to the front door. Tom turned to her again and kissed her gently on her lips.

"We will meet again soon. I'm sure of it", he smiled and winked his eye to her.

"I'm looking forward to it, Mr. Hiddleston", Isabel grinned.

Tom laughed, opened the door, walked out and waved his hand for goodbyes to her.

 

 


End file.
